


Cruel Amour

by LunaQueen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Inspired by Eros and Psyche (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Modern Era, POV First Person, Rewrite, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26107066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen
Summary: [Réécriture du mythe de Psyché et Amour.] C'est bien connu, les histoires d'amour ne finissent pas toujours bien.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Cruel Amour

**Author's Note:**

> Écrit dans le cadre de ma licence de lettres.

_ Tout avait commencé au mois de juin. Le ciel était bleu, les fleurs dansaient avec la brise légère et les rayons du soleil brillaient plus que jamais. Je me souviens parfaitement de cette journée, parce que, le lendemain, j'ai eu le mal de crâne le plus carabiné de toute ma vie. Mes parents avaient été invités à une réception par des amis et n'avaient rien trouvé de mieux que de nous mettre dans la voiture, mes sœurs et moi, sans même nous demander notre avis. Elles, plus que moi, étaient dans une rage folle et n'ont cessé de répéter durant tout le trajet combien elles les détestaient de leur faire rater une journée entière avec leur petit-ami. Évidemment, les parents s'étaient contentés de les écouter distraitement en levant les yeux au ciel. Peu leur importait puisque nous étions déjà à plus d'une heure et demie de la maison, presque arrivés dans le village perdu où nous avions rendez-vous. Près d'une fontaine, une superbe maison – qui ressemblait d'ailleurs à un palais de conte de fées – nous attendait et je fus instantanément émerveillée par ce que je voyais. _

_ En descendant de voiture, la première chose qui me frappa fut les voix, qui nous venaient depuis le jardin et qui semblaient un raz-de-marée de rires et de sons aigus. Mes parents nous pressaient, mes sœurs continuaient de bouder, et moi je ne cessais de poser des yeux ahuris sur tout ce qui m'entourait. La pelouse sous mes pieds paraissait une mer d'émeraudes, les parterres de fleurs comme autant de pierres précieuses que la Terre ne pourrait jamais porter, l'air sentait bon l'arrivée de l'été et le soleil s'écrasait sur ma peau en une tendre caresse. Près de la terrasse se trouvait un festin digne des plus grands rois et je me souviens avoir passé une grande partie de mon après-midi à goûter chaque met et chaque vin qui me tombaient sous la main. Étant peu habituée à boire autant – et encore moins de l'alcool – la tête se mit très vite à me tourner et je partis en quête d'un peu d'eau pour me rafraîchir le visage. _

_ L'intérieur de la maison était probablement encore plus beau que son extérieur, si seulement cela était possible, et, égarée dans mon admiration, j'oubliai le temps et la réception qui battait son plein derrière les fenêtres. Je me laissai simplement portée par l'éclat des dorures et le scintillement du cristal sur les lustres. _

_ \- Je crois que vous vous êtes égarée, mademoiselle. _

_ Je sursautai et me retournai d'un même mouvement vers le jeune homme qui m'avait parlé et qui maintenant me souriait. Je ne l'avais pas entendu approcher et fus surprise de le découvrir appuyé nonchalamment contre le mur ; je devins écarlate en réalisant qu'il devait m'observer depuis un moment. Longtemps, j'ai cherché comment retranscrire au mieux sa beauté, mais sans succès, et pour cause, il était la Beauté incarnée. Ses cheveux, couleur de miel chaud, retombaient en d'innombrables boucles sur son front lisse, ses yeux bleus étaient à la fois rieurs, déterminés et autoritaires, un mélange étrange qui me fascinait et m'empêchait de me détacher de lui. Sa peau laiteuse semblait celle d'un enfant, mais ses traits précis et affirmés lui donnaient une allure qui était celle d'un homme, à n'en pas douter.  _

_ Je ne me rappelle rien d'autre de cette journée, que le visage de cet homme qui devait hanter toutes mes nuits à venir.  _

Elle releva le menton, la pointe de son crayon suspendue à quelques centimètres de la feuille sur laquelle elle avait pris la décision de retranscrire ce qui fut pour elle le bonheur de toute sa vie. Le bonheur qu'elle ne désespérait pas de connaître de nouveau un jour. Le bonheur dont elle avait du mal à saisir la fin, puisqu'il y avait bien une fin. Elle ne cessait de lui filer entre les doigts, d'effleurer sa conscience sans jamais s'y poser suffisamment longtemps pour qu'elle puisse la saisir. Aussi, peut-être qu'en reprenant son bonheur depuis le début, elle comprendrait comment il avait pu l'abandonner, comment elle avait pu se retrouver si seule. Elle tourna la tête vers la petite fenêtre ; il reviendrait forcément la chercher. Il l'aimait comme elle l'aimait, alors il viendrait. 

Elle écrivit sa gueule de bois du lendemain, les longues semaines passées à rêver à ce bel inconnu, revoir encore et encore ce visage qui lui avait souri, le dessiner du bout des cils à l'infini pour ne pas l'oublier, à supporter les amours de ses sœurs, qu'elle n'avait pourtant jamais enviées et qui lui devenaient soudainement insupportables et nécessaires à sa survie. Comment chaque petit détail, chaque geste, chaque mot, chaque attention, chaque regard en coin devenaient à la fois une torture et une source d'imagination pour son cerveau intoxiqué.

_ J'étais devenue alors ce que je détestais le plus chez mes sœurs ; mièvre et sotte. Et que c'était bon de ne vivre que dans l'attente de revoir les yeux tant chéris ! Mais que c'était bon de ne vivre que dans l'attente de revoir les yeux tant chéris ! D'espérer qu'il pensait à moi autant que je pensais à lui, que la brûlure dans son cœur était aussi délicieusement douloureuse. _

_ Je le revis en plein mois d'août, alors que les températures frôlaient des sommets et que l'air était irrespirable. Mes parents étaient de nouveau invités chez les mêmes amis et furent surpris de constater mon enthousiasme quand je me proposai de les accompagner alors qu'ils ne m'avaient rien demandé. Trop heureuses, mes sœurs comptèrent sur moi pour tenir mon engagement et ainsi les libérer de cette corvée. Elles ne se doutaient pas le moins du monde du ravissement qui déferlait dans mon cœur à la simple idée de le recroiser entre les murs de ce palais tout droit sorti d'un autre temps. Le trajet me parut durer une éternité, la chaleur me faisait suffoquer, pourtant, à notre arrivée, j'oubliai tout et retrouvai le plaisir simple de marcher pieds nus à l'ombre des arbres en fleur. _

_ \- J'étais certain que je vous reverrai un jour, mademoiselle. _

_ Comment retranscrire le saisissement dont je fus prise au son de sa voix, l'émoi qui faillit me couper le souffle lorsque mes yeux rencontrèrent enfin les siens ? _

_ \- Le destin ne pouvait pas vous avoir mise sur ma route sans une bonne raison. _

_ Ses mots coulaient dans mes veines comme du poison et, quand il fit un pas vers moi pour prendre ma main dans la sienne, une flèche transperça mon cœur. La plus douce et la plus cruelle des flèches, celle contre laquelle je m'étais toujours défendue et que j'avais pourtant espérée comme un aveugle espère la lumière du jour. _

_ \- Amour, avais-je murmuré. _

_ \- Comme tu es belle, avait-il répondu sur le même ton. Si belle. La plus belle. _

_ \- Tu es beau aussi ! _

_ \- Mon âme, voudrais-tu m'aimer ? _

_ \- Je t'aime déjà ! _

_ \- Mais pourras-tu m'aimer sans jamais me poser de questions ? Pourras-tu m'aimer sans jamais me connaître réellement, en ignorant tout de moi ? Le pourras-tu, dis, ô ma plus belle ? Pourras-tu supporter cette vie auprès d'un inconnu qui se meurt déjà pour tes beaux yeux ? _

_ \- Oui ! Oui ! _

_ \- Le promets-tu ? _

_ Je promis tout ce qu'il voulut et, moins d'une semaine plus tard, j'emménageai dans cette sublime demeure qui se révéla être la sienne. Je fus traitée comme une princesse. Rien n'était trop beau pour moi et il s'était arrangé pour passer le plus clair de son temps à mes côtés. C'était bien davantage que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer quand j'étais une petite fille. La journée, il s'occupait à tant de choses que je ne le voyais presque pas, mais, partout, je sentais sa présence, son odeur, son regard au-dessus de mon épaule. Il n'était jamais bien loin, quand bien même je dus me trouver des loisirs pour combler mes heures solitaires. Son absence touchait cependant à sa fin dès que le soleil se couchait à l'horizon et que les étoiles perçaient déjà au milieu du ciel d'été. Toutes les nuits, il venait s'allonger près de moi et j'oubliais alors mes jours monotones pour me fondre entre ses bras. Ce bonheur nouveau sembla durer une éternité, comme si l'amour qu'il me portait en échange m'avait rendue invincible, immortelle. Plus rien ne pouvait m’arriver puisqu'il était là et que je l'aimais. _

_ -Sais-tu pourquoi je t'aime ? me demandait-il. _

_ -Non, répondais-je même si, à force, j'avais fini par connaître la réponse sur le bout du cœur. _

_ -Parce que l'amour te sied si bien. Tu es si belle quand tu m'aimes. _

« Tu es si belle quand tu m'aimes », ces paroles, jamais elle ne pourrait les oublier, elles continuaient de résonner sous sa peau chaque nuit quand elle tremblait de son absence. Elle avait mal au poignet et mal aux souvenirs, aussi, elle reposa le crayon et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre condamnée. Qu'aurait-elle donné pour un peu d'air frais sur son front brûlant. De l'autre côté, il n'y avait rien, rien que la vie insipide et inutile des autres. Sa vie, à elle, était belle, parce qu'il était beau et parce qu'il l'aimait. Même s'il s'était absenté depuis longtemps maintenant et que les traits de son visage commençaient à s'estomper dans sa mémoire. Il devenait flou, et elle aussi, à l'intérieur, ses couleurs se mélangeaient.

Son regard s'arrêta néanmoins sur la tour sombre qui s'élevait si haut dans le ciel qu'elle semblait en toucher les nuages. Elle n'était pas tout près, aussi elle n'en voyait que le sommet, mais suffisamment pour distinguer une silhouette derrière les barreaux de l'unique fenêtre à sa cime. En plissant les yeux, elle accusa un spasme de surprise en se reconnaissant. Il n'y avait pas de doute, c'était bien elle, enfermée si près des cieux, pourtant, son visage était comme défiguré, complètement méconnaissable, ravagé par une tempête impitoyable, dont les yeux blancs étaient les seuls épargnés. Et elle la fixait. Elle se fixait. Tout cela ne devait être qu'un rêve, à n'en pas douter, elle ne pouvait pas être ici et là-bas à la fois. Mais, quand elle parla, sa voix – sa propre voix – se mit à cogner sous son crâne. Elle la ressentait jusque dans ses os.

-Souviens-toi, lui disait-elle. Souviens-toi de ce qu'il s'est passé. As-tu donc tout oublié ? Il n'était pas celui que tu crois et tu n'es pas celle que tu croyais. Ferme les yeux et rappelle-toi de cette nuit où tout a basculé. Mais, avant, reviens en arrière. Oh ! tu ne vas pas aimer découvrir son vrai visage. Du moins, redécouvrir. Encore moins le tien. Regarde-moi. Vois ce que tu as fait de moi. Tu ne sais pas qui je suis, pas vrai ? Je suis toi. Je suis ta conscience. Celle que tu as enfouie si loin que tu pensais la faire disparaître. Mais je ne disparais pas si facilement. Et il est temps pour toi de savoir la vérité. Celle qui t'a amenée ici.

« Mais sais-tu seulement où tu es ? Bien loin de son château, ça, c'est certain. Tu as à peine la place pour tourner en rond. Tu as été bien aveugle, ma fille, ou bien sotte, je ne saurais dire. Ou peut-être les deux, qui sait. Pourtant les signes étaient là, juste devant ton nez et tu n'as rien vu, tu n'as rien voulu voir, tu t'es voilé la face, peu importe au fond si tu es juste naïve ou complètement folle. Relis le début de ton journal, relis-le et ose me dire que tu n'étais pas consciente de la vérité, rien qu'un tout petit peu ! Ose me dire que tu ne t'es pas mise dans cette situation en tout état de cause. Ose me dire que tu ne t'es pas jetée dans les problèmes la tête la première. Un orage. Il y a eu un orage, le plus effrayant que tu n'aies jamais connu et qui a détruit la fenêtre de  _ ta _ chambre. Juste la tienne. Et tu as réellement cru que c'était innocent ? Tu penses vraiment que le ciel ne t'a pas envoyé un signe ce jour-là ?

« Ton tendre Amour, comme tu l'appelais, était-il vraiment si tendre ? Était-il seulement amoureux de toi ? Toutes ces nuits dans ses bras, t'en souviens-tu réellement ? Te souviens-tu réellement comment elles se passaient ? Quand il t'enlaçait et t'embrassait derrière la nuque, le voulais-tu ? Quand il couvrait tes cris de sa main, le voulais-tu ? Quand il essuyait ton sang au matin, le voulais-tu ? Réfléchis, regarde à l'intérieur de toi-même, regarde- _ moi _ , te souviens-tu de tous les détails ? Tous ces « non » qui ont franchi tes lèvres mais ne sont jamais parvenus à ses oreilles. Toutes ces marques sur ta peau que tu couvrais de vêtements et de maquillage et que tu as fini par oublier, ou par ne plus voir. Toutes ces sueurs froides qu'il transformait en brûlures et qui disparaissaient avec lui à l'aurore. Tu peux évincer tout cela de ton esprit, mais pas l'effacer pour de bon. Je suis là pour me souvenir, et te le rappeler. Mais l'histoire ne s'arrête pas là, non, sinon comment expliquer qu'il ne soit plus là. Parce qu'il n'est plus là, tu t'en es rendu compte, n'est-ce pas ? Mais où est-il ? Pourquoi ne vient-il pas te voir, te chercher, te ramener à la maison ?

« Il ne viendra pas, trésor. Au fond de toi, tu le sais parfaitement. Il ne viendra pas parce qu'il est mort. Tu lui as brisé les ailes, à ton ange. Peut-être la seule chose que tu aies faite qui en valait la peine. Tu commences à te souvenir, pas vrai ? Les rendez-vous répétés avec tes sœurs qui ne cessaient de te dire combien il était mauvais pour toi, qu'elles ne te reconnaissaient plus, qu'elles avaient vu les traces sur ton cou, tes bras, qu'elles ne croyaient pas à tes histoires quand tu leur mentais pour le protéger, qu'il fallait que tu partes. Ton refus entêté de les croire, de les écouter même. Parce qu'elles mentaient, c'était forcément cela. Ce n'était que jalousie et envie de leur part. Elles ne pouvaient pas avoir raison. Il t'aimait trop pour te faire du mal. Ma pauvre, tu n'y connais rien à l'amour.

« Et pourtant, elles avaient semé la graine du doute dans ton esprit. Tu lui trouvais mille excuses contre toutes leurs accusations, mais tu ne pouvais pas t'expliquer ses absences qui duraient parfois la journée entière. Que faisait-il ? Cette question, tu te l'es posée des dizaines de milliers de fois, n'est-ce pas ? Il fallait que tu saches. Mais la curiosité est un vilain défaut, tu devrais le savoir, et elle apporte rarement de bonnes surprises. Mais tu as toujours été têtue, alors, un jour, tu l'as suivi, pleine de culpabilité, mais déterminée à tout lui pardonner pourvu qu'il continue de t'aimer. C'est ici qu'a commencé le drame. Ou peut-être avait-il commencé à l'instant où tu avais posé les yeux sur lui ? Comment le savoir, à présent ? La fatalité est difficile à apprivoiser.

« Tu n'étais pas la seule. Un homme comme lui ne pouvait pas se contenter d'une seule amante, aussi belle soit-elle. Quelle ne fût pas ta surprise de découvrir qu'il était marié et que sa femme était probablement la Beauté incarnée. Encore plus belle que toi, c'est ce que tu as pensé, pas vrai ? Et tu avais raison. Oh, ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit. Tu étais aussi belle qu'elle au début. Mais l'Amour t'a changée, sans que tu le remarques. Par petites touches, il t'a enlaidie, t'a retiré tout ton éclat, a flétri ton teint, a transformé ton sourire en rictus, a ridé ton front. Quand on croise le chemin de l'Amour, on n’en ressort jamais vraiment intact. Tu l'as constaté par toi-même. Mais pas elle. Tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle ne l'aimera jamais autant qu'elle s'aime elle-même. C'est bien là ton seul tort, tu aurais mieux fait de tomber amoureuse de ton reflet, ma fille.

« Tout te paraissait plus fade désormais, à commencer par lui. Pourtant, tu ne pouvais pas t'empêcher de l'aimer, plus fort que jamais. C'est ce que tu étais en train de te dire en le regardant dormir.  _ Combien il est beau et combien je l'aime _ . Vois le résultat. Son visage, baigné par un mince rayon de lumière orangé, t'est apparu plus réel qu'auparavant, plus parfait encore. Ton amour te faisait atrocement mal. Tu le haïssais pour cela. Et tu n'avais aucune idée de ce que pouvait faire le mélange aussi intime de la haine et de l'amour dans tes veines. Comment aurais-tu pu le savoir ? Folle de rage ou folle de passion, tu l'as tué. Peu importe les détails, le résultat reste le même. Tout comme il le faisait avec toi, tu as attendu qu'il soit endormi, inconscient, vulnérable, pour le briser et faire couler son sang.

« Tu ne peux pas ne pas te souvenir du sang. Fais un effort. Il y en avait partout ; sur lui, sur toi, par terre. Impossible à oublier. Il y en avait même trop pour un seul corps, n'est-ce pas ? Oui, c'est ce que tu t'es dit plus tard. Mais c'est parce qu'il n'y avait pas qu'un corps. Quand tu t'es rendu compte de ce que tu venais de faire, tu as appelé tes sœurs pour qu'elles viennent t'aider, qu'elles viennent te consoler et te dire quoi faire, comme elles l'avaient toujours fait. Elles sont venues. Et ne sont jamais reparties. Il n'était pas suffisant. La haine continuait de se déverser dans tes veines, de faire pulser ton cœur contre tes tempes. Après tout, c'était leur faute si tu étais dans cet état. C'était elles qui t'avaient mis toutes ces idées dans la tête. Il fallait bien un coupable à cette histoire. Et, puisque tu étais la victime, il ne restait plus qu'elles.

« Tu avais réussi. Il ne restait plus une goutte de haine en toi. Il ne restait plus rien, à vrai dire. Juste du vide qui t'a fait t'écrouler sur le sol, dans cette rivière de sang que tu avais créée. Tu t'y es allongée, as fermé les yeux et attendu. Longtemps. Tout était si calme désormais. Tu aurais pu rester ainsi une éternité ou deux. Peut-être que c'est ce que tu as fait d'ailleurs. Tes poumons se sont remplis du sang que tu respirais et tu as perdu connaissance. Et quand tu t'es réveillée, tu étais dans cette chambre. Toute seule. Avec tout ce vide en toi, impossible à combler, impossible à ignorer. Ce silence sous ton crâne, si assourdissant qu'il t'empêche de dormir la nuit. 

« Tu remets toutes les pièces du puzzle en place, maintenant ?

Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de continuer, car la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, laissant entrer un infirmier, une trousse de toilette à la main. Les derniers éléments lui revinrent et finirent de compléter le tableau de sa situation actuelle. Elle avait tué son Amour, et ses sœurs. Elle était à l'hôpital. Depuis dix ans. Et elle n'en sortirait jamais. Elle était enfermée ici pour le reste de ses jours, enfermée entre ces quatre murs, enfermée dans son esprit et maintenant enfermée dans ses souvenirs. Elle n'avait plus son déni pour se couvrir, se cacher, elle était à vif. Assise face à un miroir de poche, elle ne supportait pas son reflet. Comment pouvait-elle rester belle malgré les années, malgré les épreuves, malgré lui – l'Amour qui lui avait tout pris, tout volé, jusqu'à sa raison ? Sa beauté, c'était tout ce qui lui restait de sa gloire passée, son seul souvenir tangible de son histoire avec lui, le lien qui continuait de les unir par-delà la mort et la folie. Elle avait été sa fierté, elle était désormais son fardeau, le poids qu'elle portait chaque jour, comme un condamné porte sa croix.

_ -Sais-tu pourquoi je t'aime ?  _ entendit-elle du fond de sa mémoire.

_ -Non. _

_ -Parce que l'amour te sied si bien _ , répondit la voix connue par cœur. _ Tu es si belle quand tu m'aimes. _

Profitant de l'inattention de l'infirmier, elle se jeta sur la trousse de toilette, l'ouvrit et en sortit une paire de ciseaux. Elle ne voulait plus de cette beauté. Elle ne voulait plus de ce cadeau empoisonné. Sans plus réfléchir, sans une hésitation, la lame froide trouva la peau de son visage et la lacéra avant que le soignant n'ait eu le temps de l'en empêcher. Il était trop tard, tout avait toujours été trop tard. Une fois que le destin est en marche, plus rien ni personne ne peut l'arrêter. Dans le miroir, elle croisa son regard et se trouva particulièrement semblable au fantôme de la tour ; défigurée. Laide.

Plus tard, son visage entouré de linges, tandis qu'elle triait ses médicaments comme un oiseau trie ses graines, plusieurs voix se mirent à résonner derrière la porte, mais peut-être n'étaient-elles que dans sa tête ?

-L'Amour lui a complètement fait perdre la raison. Elle avait tout pour elle, et maintenant elle n'a plus rien. Rien du tout.

-Elle y a même laissé jusqu'à son âme...


End file.
